Ninja Fairy tale
by Blueicewing
Summary: Summary in side


This is a Naruto and Inuyasha crossover that I did with KAYKAY734. We are working on chapter 2. It pairs Sasuke and Kagome.

Here is the summary: Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara are pushed down the well and end up in Naruto's time and learns something about herself. Team 7 finds her and takes her to their camp. Kagome's old friend show up and helps them. Rated T may change. Kagome's cloths are similar to Saskura's and Shippo's is like Kakashi's. We don't one Naruto or Inuyasha!

"Inuyasha! I need to go home for ramen, first, clothes, and to see my family." a young girl with the age of 19, raven-black hair and startling sea blue for eyes, called out to her silver-haired companion, Inuyasha. He came closer to her and said, "Wench, you just went there 6 weeks! We still have to find the shards before Naraku does. You-" "SIT!" The beads around his neck glowed and he went face first on the ground, burying his head. Shippo looked to Kagome with puppy eyes, "Mama, can I come with you? I'll be good." Kagome couldn't help but smile at the little kitsune that she considered a son. "Of course, Shippo." She looked over to her best friend/sister and asked, "Sango, can I take Kirara?" Sango looked at her. "Sure, sis. She needs to rest and heal though. She's still heart from the battle."  
Kagome nodded and walked over and picked up with fire neko and with Shippo in her yellow bag, she walked towards the well, which was a few minutes away. When she got there, she saw a box wrapped neatly with a letter attached to it. She made her way to it and read the letter that was put neatly on top. 'My dear Kagome, I'm sorry that you didn't know the truth about your blood line. Your coming of age and these gifts will help you and the demons with you. 'Kagome was greatly confused by this letter. The truth about her blood line? What does that mean? And who sent this? She looked to the bottom of the letter but found that there was no name. She stood up and sat on the side of the well, trying to think of who would send her a letter like that.

As Kagome was thinking over the letter, Kirara on her lap and Shippo was asleep in her bag, a figure walked towards Kagome. She was so deep in thought, she didn't even notice the figure until the figure blocked the sunlight that was hitting her and she looked up, surprised to see Kikyo. 'What's Kikyo doing he-' before she could finish her thought, Kikyo pushed her down the well. She gasped, surprised. As she fell down with Kirara and Shippo, who was still asleep inside her bag, Midoriko appeared. "M-M-Midoriko?" Kagome whispered, surprised. Midoriko smiled at the young girl. "I suppose you got my gift?" Kagome's eyes widened. "You're the one who send me that letter?" "Yes."

"Why did you send me it?"  
"That is what I am here to explain to you. I have little time so you must listen carefully," Kagome nodded and Midoriko continued, "You are a shadow Inu that can control the elements. Your mother and father were Inus. They sent you to the shrine, where you currently lived, when they were under attack to protect and save you, but sadly...they lost their lives. "Kagome's gasped, "I'm...adopted?"  
"Yes. Your mother, the one in your world, took you in because she was such a kind person and couldn't refuse a child."  
"But, why are you telling me this now?" Kagome asked. "Why now? Why didn't you tell me this before?"  
"Because you are needed in another world. There is an evil that is so much more evil than Naraku himself. The world of Ninjas."

"Nin..jas?"  
Midoriko looked around and saw that the blue light that was surrounding them, sending them through time, was slowly fading. Time was running out. "You have all the information in your head. Here. These are your parents' swords. Moondipe and Shadowfang. They both control the elements."  
Two swords appeared in front of Kagome. One with a silver handle and a thin blade, with a ribbon coming out of the hilt. The handle of the other blood was black and had a thick blade, a red ribbon wrapped tightly on the bottom of the hilt. She looked up at Midoriko, surprised. "When you arrive in the Land of Fire, your true self will reveal itself. Good luck, Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara."

And with that, Midoriko disappeared, leaving a surprised Kagome, along with Shippo, who had woken up from his slumber, and Kirara who was staring at where Midoriko used to be. Blue light faded and they found that they were not in a well, but in the middle of a thick forest. Shippo, who was now on her shoulder gasped and cried, "Mama! You look amazing!"  
Kagome sat down on the ground. "Shippo can you get my mirror? It's in my bag."  
He hopped down and dived in to her bag and took out her pocket mirror then handed it to her. She took it from him, opening it and her mouth dropped open at what she saw.  
There, staring back at her was a woman with skin as pale as the moonlight with a pale blue star on the middle of her forehead and pale blue strips on each side of her face, like Sesshomaru's. Her hair was a richer raven-blue with dusty purple streaks. But her eyes were what captivated her the most. They were a silver-purple color with a blue tint.

She closed the mirror and glanced to her side, seeing the box that she found by the well back when she was still at the Feudal Era. She cautiously reached over and grabbed it, setting it nicely on her lap. She glanced at each of her sides, at both Kirara and Shippo, who were staring at the box as well. She turned her attention back to the box and opened it. She gasped at what she found.  
Inside the box, was a black, thigh-length dress similar to a kimono, black tights with a dusty purple star on the hip. The back of the dress bore the same mark that was on her forehead. She glanced at the swords, which were placed neatly in front of her. She closed the box and reached for the swords. She looked at the sheaths and saw that the same symbol was on the swords. Kagome put the swords back down and reached for the box once more and opened it. She took out the clothes that she saw before and set them aside. She found some smaller clothes for Shippo and other clothes for her. She picked up the clothes for Shippo and set them on top of her other clothes. She pulled out a navy blue vest with pockets, a tight fitting black shirt, black pants, and black shoes. She sighed and put the other clothes back inside the box. She grabbed the clothes she just found for both herself and Shippo and stood up. "Come on. Let's get dressed so we can blend in easier." She looked to the fire neko. "Kirara guard us while we change. "The little neko turned into a big cat with fangs in response while Kagome and Shippo went behind a tree to change. Once they were finished, they came out and set up camp for the night.

Two miles away, a boy with blond hair with whiskers on either side of his face, a boy with black hair that spiked up in the back like a  
chicken's butt, a girl with pink hair and a man with silver hair and a mask covering half his face were also setting up camp.  
The man with the mask looked to the west, where he smelled another fire going on and since they were on a mission, he wanted to be cautious so he addressed his team, "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke." All three of them looked up at their teacher. "There's a camp not to far away on the west. I went you to check it out and report back to me. "They nodded and said, "Yes, Kakashi-sensei." And they took off towards Kagome's camp. Kagome looked up from the ramen that she was cooking when she felt three auras coming their way. With her new Inu sight, smell, and hearing, she saw a boy with blond hair and whiskers on her face that reminded her of a fox, and a pink haired-girl that Kagome was sure that she dyed her hair. But the other boy caught her attention, his black hair reminded her of a chicken's butt as it spiraled up in the back, but also she felt his sadness and power coming out of her aura. She called out to them with a friendly voice, "I know your watching me and my friends! Come out and introduce yourselves, ninjas. I won't bite. " They all looked at each other cautiously before coming out, but they remained standing.

The boy with blond hair and whiskers spoke first. "Hi. I'm Uzumaki Naruto and these are my team members, Haruno Sakura and Uchiha Sasuke. What are you?" She smiled a friendly smile, hoping that she shows them that she means no harm. "I'm Higurashi Kagome. This is my son Higurashi Shippo and my pet Kirara. We're new here and looking for a home. Do you know of a place where we can live?"  
This time Sasuke spoke, "There's our village, but you'll need to go through the Hokage. Come with us, our Sensei will want to hear your story." His voice was like Sesshomaru's so much that Kagome giggled and he looked at her with a questioning gaze. Kagome giggled again at his questioning gaze. "You remind me of a friend, Chicken Butt. Let me pack up." She said, before packing her stuff.

Sasuke narrowed his eyes at the nickname she gave him. "Chicken Butt?" "Your hair looks like one, Sasuke-kun!" Shippo said, smiling. "Oh! You better brace yourself!" Before anybody can ask what he meant, Kirara jumped on his head and started playing and pulling his hair. Sasuke's eyebrow twitched and everyone fell down laughing. "Don't worry. She'll get off soon. Now lead the way." She smiled and got up. Shippo jumped on her shoulder and Kirara remained in Sasuke's hair, since she fell asleep on his hair. And Team 7 led the way to the camp. On the way back to camp, Naruto and Kagome traveled in the front since Naruto was starting conversation with Shippo while Sasuke and Sakura traveled in the rear. Sasuke was watching Kagome carefully, and so was Sakura. As they were getting closer to the camp, Kagome felt like someone or something was watching them. She shook off the feeling, thinking she was just overreacting. Kakashi looked up from his book, Icha Icha Paradise when he heard footsteps. He saw Kagome, Shippo, and Kirara with his team. "Who are they? And why do you have a cat in your hair, Sasuke?"

Sasuke sent a glare at his teacher, his glare sayings 'don't ask'. "They're the people who were setting up camp." Sakura answered.  
Kagome smiled. "I'm Higurashi Kagome-" Before she couple finish, a cold deep baritone, voice interrupted her, "Miko. What are you doing here?" She looked to her left where the voice came from and saw a tall figure, with silver hair, a moon crescent in the middle of his forehead and pointy ears. Two swords were held at his waist. 'What's Sesshomaru-sama doing here?' She thought. She was confused as to why he was here. Didn't she come through the well alone? With Shippo and Kirara? How did Sesshomaru get here?

Kagome saw that Team 7 got out their kunais, prepared for a battle and Sesshomaru's hand went to the handle of one of his sword. "Sesshomaru-sama. Don't attack them. They're friends of mine." She said to Sesshomaru then she turned to Team 7. "Please, put your weapons down. Sesshomaru-sama is a good friend of mine. He will do no harm." Team 7 glanced at her before hesitantly putting their kunais back in their pouches. Kagome turned to Sesshomaru and asked, "What are you doing here, Sesshomaru-sama?"  
"Hn. I am not the only one here." Kagome gave him a questioning gaze and Sesshomaru continued, "The half-breed and your companions are with me also." Her eyes widened at the statement and she gasped when she saw Inuyasha, Miroku and Sango come out of the woods. "And as for what we are doing here, we will the evil that lurks around here." When Sango saw Kagome she ran up and crushed her in a hug. Kagome returned the hug. "How did you guys get here? I thought me, Shippo, and Kirara were supposed to be here." 'At least, that's what Midoriko said' Kagome thought. "We fell asleep and ended up here." Sango replied, before pulling away. She looked around and saw Team 7. "Who are they?" "Oh uh-" "I'm Hatake Kakashi and this is my team. Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura. Who are you?" Kakashi answered the question, still being cautious just in case. "Do you not trust us?" Sesshomaru asked, sensing Kakashi's cautiousness. "Better safe than sorry." Kakashi replied. Sesshomaru smirked. "I'm Lord Sesshomaru and this half-breed, is my half brother, Inuyasha..."  
"...I'm Sango and that's Miroku. We're friends of Kagome so we won't hurt you." Sango smiled. "If Kagome's with you, then I guess you're not bad."

Kakashi gave his team a nod, signaling that they can trust them. Team 7 nodded. He then looked to Sesshomaru, "You said you were here to fight evil, am I correct?" Sesshomaru nodded. "Yes, the snake man." 'He's talking about Orochimaru,' Kakashi thought. 'But how does he-" His thoughts were interrupted by Inuyasha shouting. "You're a dog demon! How could you be a demon? You're to we-" "SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT! SIT!" Kagome yelled, infuriated. Inuyasha fell face first to the ground and his head dug deeper into the ground with every sit Kagome said, therefore, creating a crater. Sango shook her head. Team 7 was surprised that a simple word can do that to him.  
A kunai came out of the bushes, heading for Sesshomaru, but he jumped out of the way in time. Then, Team 7 found that they couldn't move. Sasuke tried to move but found that he couldn't. "Damn." he cursed. Sakura was trying desperately to move as well, but the more she moved, the more tired she got, so she gave up. Kakashi didn't even bother trying to move, knowing that if he tried, it would be futile.  
Naruto was struggling. "WHAT'S GOING ON?" Kagome looked over to where the kunai was thrown and saw a star-nin come out of the woods. "What did you do to them?" "Just a simple paralyzation jutsu." A voice came from the woods. "Don't worry. We'll take care of this fight." Kagome assured Team 7. Sango nodded, agreeing. "KIRARA!" She yelled. Kirara, who was once sleeping in Sasuke's hair, jumped out and changed into her battle form, roaring at the enemy. She was for some reason not affected by the jutsu.


End file.
